Gas appliances typically include valves for controlling gas input to the appliance's burners. Gas control valves are used in induced draft systems and in forced draft systems with pressure-assist modulation (PAM) to deliver gas to be combined with air for combustion. It is desirable to control gas and air input pressures in order to achieve desired combustion rates in appliance burners. One method of controlling gas input pressure is to electronically modulate gas control valve output relative to the air input pressure, by using a pressure transducer. Such an approach, however, is expensive.